


[ behind blue eyes ]

by nimiumcaelo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 04:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimiumcaelo/pseuds/nimiumcaelo
Summary: He missed his family.





	[ behind blue eyes ]

Luke sat in the sunlight, eyes squinted as he looked down over the cliff’s edge to the water beneath him.  
The waves rolled over in their sleep and the light dancing over their tips glinted like the light in Leia’s eyes when she was excited.  
Warming his back, the sun slid down over him slowly, making its way to the ruffled grass behind him. 

Several porgs waddled their way over to where his hands were sitting lightly in the grass.  
They stood respectfully to the side, the elderly breeze brushing through their feathers just as it did through his hair.  
He lifted a hand and stroked down the back of one of them. It made a rumbling coo sound but didn’t come any closer.  
He let his hand come back to the grass.

Looking up from the water, Luke tracked the lengths of cloud propelling themselves with puffs of breath across the sky, each movement so tiny as to hardly be noticeable at all.  
Oranges and yellows and pinks bloomed behind them and tendrils of color touched his eyes as soft as a petal.  
He missed his family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> \-- M


End file.
